Ben and Gwen's Adventure Together Forever
by Mr.BG-V.2- The Fan
Summary: Ben and Gwen had been together for a whole summer and develop a crush but none of them wants to admit it. Kevin was never in the team and forever in the null void. 5 years past and they are still a team with their grandpa, fighting together like the old days...
1. The Cover

The Start

of

an Adventure!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and the characters and I do not make any profit by making this story.**_

_**I do own the story!**_

* * *

**Credits: **

**Writer**

_Anthonio_

**Special Thanks**

_ (bengwen014)_


	2. Start of an Adventure

Hey all, I'm... a big fan of bengwen014; He was the one who inspired me to write some stories in this FanFiction, let's give him a big applause *Applause* Anyhow, this is my first story that I've been **eager** to write.

_AN:This is my first so please try to support me while I can, **on with the** story._

_**Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure**_

**It's been 3 (I'll tell you why it's not 5, just keep on reading...) years since Ben and Gwen met, they have missed each other (a lot). One day, they heard the news that their grandpa let them join the plumbers and sending them some mission (of course, with some plumbers Max sent for his grandchildren's safety that annoyed Ben and Gwen but still they did enjoy it), not because they get to fight again but because they get to see each other again.**

** 2 years later, Ben had grown a lot more mature, *blah blah blah* (I don't think I need to say everything that he had change, he's just the same like in AF) and more "hot" if I can say so for Gwen who had a bigger crush on him; while Ben thinks Gwen looks more "geek-less" and more "beautiful" if I can say so for Ben who had a bigger crush on her. (I know, I know, I just used the same kind of sentences but I'm feeling lazy)**

** After those 2 years, Ben and Gwen convince Max to let them do their mission without those extra plumbers that slows them down. Max thought for a while before making his decisions.**

**- Max POV**

**Hmm... Well, they have grown mature and their right about the other plumbers slowing them down... Well, I also shouldn't be overprotective to them and plus, they do want to enjoy their mission alone so...**

**- Story**

** Max just simply said "Why not." Ben and Gwen couldn't be happier that they can enjoy their missions alone together so they jump around and hug Max and said a simple "Thank you, grandpa!"**

** Max: "Haha, you're welcome but promise me that you will be careful!"**

** Ben & Gwen in unison: "Promise!"**

** Ben: "Hey grandpa, is there any mission we can do now?"**

** Max:"Well... ya, there's strange activity in the sewer of London... and we need someone to check it out."**

** Gwen:"The sewer?! Oh no, no, no, I will NEVER and I say NEVER go there."**

** Ben:"Of come on Gwen, please..."**

** Gwen hearing Ben begging in such a cute voice just somehow made her say: "Fine... Why not..."**

** Max:"Now becaref..."**

** Before he could ever finished Ben already rush out of the room ready for the mission. Max and Gwen just stared and him go and blinked for a second.**

** Gwen:"Well I guess I should go now. Bye grandpa!"**

** Max:"Bye! And be careful!"**

** Gwen hugged him and went chasing on Ben to catch up with him and while doing that, she said to Max:"Will do!"**

**- Above the sewer**

** Gwen:"Ewww... it stings in there... Do we really have to Ben..."**

** Ben:"Yes. Anyways, it kind of dark in there..."**

** Gwen:"Ya, maybe I should use my mana to..."**

** Before Gwen can continue, she was cut of by Ben.**

** Ben:"Nah, we should just use the torchlight to save up your mana, who knows we might need it soon."**

** Gwen just stared at him, surprised he is being caring lately.(Never thought Ben even worries about my powers and all...) Ben waves his hands at Gwen making her snap out and realize he was staring at him. She quickly turned away and blushed a bit but was not realize by Ben.**

** Gwen:"Urgh... I guess we should get going then?"**

** Ben:"Yup, let's go"**

** Ben jumps in the sewer and turns on his torchlight while Gwen slowly climbs in using the ladder(Of course, closing her nose with one of her hand) They walked in for a few minutes exploring the sewers and suddenly, the torchlight ran out of battery. Gwen was afraid of the dark and because of that she buried her face into Ben's shoulder and her hands gripping his shirt tightly which made him surprised and eyes**** widened but then narrowed and tease her by saying:"Afraid of the dark are we?" while making one of his eyebrow going up and down.**

** Gwen said:"Hey! Cut that out!" while making a frown on her face. Ben realize this and felt guilty and apologized to her and making her smile again that made Ben happy to know. 1 minute of awkward silence and Gwen is still at her pace but neither refuse to let go since they are enjoying each other's body warmth. Ben was the first to break the silence by saying:"Urgh... I guess we have no choice but we do need your mana to lead us the way..." and by that, Gwen quickly released herself with a slight blush on her face and do what Ben said. As as she did, Ben used his arm to pull her in his arms again that made Gwen surprised and said:"Uwaa... w-what are you doing Ben..." and Ben responded:"Well, we are cousins after all and is doing like this illegal? Or do you have a problem with that?" Gwen just said with a warm smile:"No, not really" as she doesn't really want to go against it as she is enjoying it.**

** They continued to explore the sewer and after a few minutes a large mechanic sound was heard. Gwen:"What was that?!" Ben:"I don't know but let's find out!" And with that, they rushed to see what happened. Until...**

Did you liked it? Hate it? Tell me by sending your review please! Until next time, bye! (I'm getting tired)

to be continued


	3. Old Enemy, New Weapon

Hey guys! I love the first few reviews I receive, I'm so happy! For now, I'll only focus on this story and this story** only**. BTW, Last Time on the Start of an Adventure...

_**Ben and Gwen are now plumbers and going on missions together and only together... One day, Grandpa Max sent them on a mission to explore the sewers of London! Suddenly, they heard a loud "Boom"...**_

**Ben and Gwen hurry rushed to where the noise came from and saw their old enemy... Vilgax. They[Ben&Gwen](A/N: I'll be saying who "they" or "he" or "she" is or whatever to not make you supporters confused) saw his[Vilgax] minions building a large laser-like weapon, they[Ben&Gwen] knew that this weapon would be dangerous. As soon as Vilgax saw them, he[Vilgax] said with a loud voice:"Well, well, who do we have here... Alien Boy[Ben] and Magic Girl[Gwen] Eh... Our old enemy... Take them my minions!" As soon as he[Vilgax] was finished, the minions(A/N: Of by the way, in this world, Vilgax's minions are DNAliens! Because drones are just so... weak) attacked them[Ben&Gwen]. Ben said calmly:"Ah... the good old times fighting alone!" Gwen with an annoyed voice said:"Hey... I right here..." Ben replied while shaking his hands behind his head:"Oh yeah.. Hehe..." Gwen rolled her eyes and then said:"Now let's fight!" As she[Gwen] finished, they started fighting the DNAliens with ease. Soon enough(A/N:Or should I say soon not enough :D) they[Ben&Gwen] finished them all and said:"Haha.. Whatd'ya think of that!" Vilgax laughing then answered:"Ha! Fools... those were just to give me short show!" After saying that, he pressed a button and his weapon and himself were transported to Vilgax's Ship.**

**Gwen saying worriedly:"What do we do now, Ben..." And Ben said with his eyebrows crossed:"Don't worry, I know they'll be back but we'll be ready for them..."**

**After they got out of the sewers, they then returned to the Plumber HQ to meet up with Max. Max said:"So... did you know what happened in there?" Ben said while catching his breathe while his hands on his knees(Same with Gwen doing this only not talking):"Well... *Catches breathe* we saw *Catches breathe* Vilgax..." and before he can continued, Max cut him off with a near-shouting voice:"Vilgax?! That old nasty hideous squid creature again... If I ever see him again, I would crush him on his knees and sent him flying to the null void!" Gwen said after catching her breathes:"Woah, grandpa, calm it! Anyways, what we were trying to say that he build some kind of a gun or laser-like weapon that was HUMONGOUS and probably built it at the sewer to get less suspicion but failed anyways... But he fled before we can finished it[The Weapon]."**

**Max saying in an awkward way:"Well that's a bumper... but you guys probably need some rest... go get yourself some sleep and I'll see you guys soon. Ok?" And Ben and Gwen said in unison lazyly:"Ok..."**

Gonna stop her because I like it short... Besides, I need to do my homework and all... I like it short because I don't want your eyes get hurt(_Yes, I'm acting like your mother_) Well I'm dead tired but not lazy, so till next time!

_-To be continued_


	4. The Sleepover

**_Thanks for your support! Yes, my English is BAD because I live in Malaysia and... you know... By the way, I'm glad you read my story. I was thinking to change the story but... too lazy to do so. I'll try to improve on my writing! Now... Oh ya! The story..._**

_Ben was at home and when he opened the door, he saw his parents, Sandra and Carl, dressed like as they were going somewhere with their packages beside them. Ben was surprised and thought they were going out somewhere, so he asked them (Duh!):"Where are you going, mom, dad?" And Carl (his father) scratched his head and answered Ben:"Well... Your mother and I are going on a honeymoon... since it's our anniversary. So will you mind staying at Gwen's..."_

_He said the last part softly and closed his eyes, ready for his piles of complains (If he has some, of course). To his surprise, Ben just simply said:"Sure." That made his parents confused and was not bothered to... do ... Awkward silence... Until... "Well, bye than Ben! Be careful! And have fun! Oh ya, please behave yourself..." Sandra breaking the silence. "Ok... Ok... I will mom... And oh! When will you be back?" Ben answered a little annoyed in the front part. His parents scratched their heads and said in unison "For a month..." Once again, silence... Ben didn't seemed so sad or annoyed and just calmly said "Ok, be back soon!" (He didn't really mean it... __**somehow**__). *Silence* *Awkward Silence* *Silence everywhere* *Awkward Silence everywhere...* A taxi came by and horned to break the silence as they all jumped in shock._

_Carl saying after the jump "Oh... that's our taxi, we better get going than..." "Ya, you should. Bye dad, Bye mom." Ben answering and giving his parents a hug before waving to them as they leave. He also helped them with the packages before waving though... He packed his stuff and ready to go to Gwen's. He finished and walked to Gwen's._

_After arriving there, he took a deep breathe before knocking her house's door. After a few seconds, Gwen's father, Frank, opened the door and greeted Ben "Hey there Ben! Nice to know you're staying here with Gwen... (He's lying) Anyways, she's taking a bath you can unpack your stuff at her room and wait for her..." "Ok." Was all Ben could answer. He did what Frank suggested(He didn't really mean it Ben) and waited her at his sleeping bag._

_After a few minutes, Gwen opened the door peeking and seeing Ben already sleeping. She gave a warm smile and closed the door back. She head downstairs and helping her mother, Natalie, with her choirs. Once done with the choirs, Natalie said to Gwen "Now Gwen, I want you to behave and not making fun of your cousin, alright?" "Alright..." Gwen replying with an annoyed voice._

__**-16.15 [[Location: Gwen's House]]**

_Ben went downstairs yawning and went to the living room to join Gwen's family at lunch. "Oh hey there Ben! Nice to see you awake! Come join us! (She was bluffing)" "Ok." Was once again what Ben said. The lunch was quite silent and awkward making it "awkward silence lunch". Not much was going on but Ben and Gwen did chat a little... play games together... and whatever they can do._

_Natalie and Frank were at the kitchen chatting while the cousins are playing games. "Wow... Ben and Gwen are really getting along." Carl started, "Ya... nice to know about that. I guess we can finally not hear the argue again..." Natalie answering and lowering at the last part, "I hope" was what Carl ending the chat and going to the living room being followed by Natalie not far away._

_"Hey kids, what are you guys playing..." said Natalie, "Just the newest, best Sumo Slammers games ever!" Ben replying while his eyes still on the screen. Carl and Natalie were shocked that Gwen, yes _**Gwen, **_was playing __**Sumo Slammers **__with Ben without __**ANY**__ arguments... but were happy both of them getting along._

**-21.45 [[Location: Gwen's House]]**

****_Ben and Gwen are ready for sleep and head up for some sleep. Gwen in her 2-person sized bed and Ben in his sleeping bag. Gwen took pity on Ben by seeing his uncomfort and asked "Hey Ben, you don't look comfortable there, you want to sleep here?" Ben eyes widening then a slight blush on his face and saying "Nah, I'll get use to it" "Since when are you afraid of me? Besides, I'm all lonely and cold here too..." was what Gwen answered and it made Ben almost exploding. He found the courage to say "S-sure."_

_Gwen smiling a little and moving aside to give Ben some space. Ben was first first to get asleep and Gwen was still awake because she was kind of cold. Ben waking up as he felt Gwen shivering and took pity on her giving her a hug to warm her up with his body heat. (And by the way both Ben and Gwen were facing the same way so they don't face each other) Gwen surprised Ben doing this but she enjoyed it too much, she didn't even want to fight it! After minutes, they both feel asleep, both still hugging._

**Finished! Getting tired now and wow... it was longer than any other stories I made. Next chapter coming to you - The real fight.**

** -To be continued**


	5. The Real Fight Part 1

**Thanks, Masato Nakajima! For your support and also telling me that it's called "spooning" when two people are in bed facing )) or ((. Anyways, I'm just gonna say that my house is like a hotel, my father keeps inviting people in to get money... On with the story.**

**-7.00 [[Location: Plumber HQ]]**

_"Dear me... Vilgax is back with that up-to-no-good weapon of his... I better send Ben and Gwen for this..." Max said as his eyes are on a large (Very large) screen. He calls Natalie, Gwen's mother, to meet him at Plumber HQ which Natalie agrees. (Yes, here, Natalie, Frank, Carl, Sandra all knows about Plumbers and stuff like that and about their powers too!)_

_-_**7.02 [[Location: Gwen's House]]**

_Natalie walked in to Gwen's room with Frank by her side. They saw Ben and Gwen sleeping together soundly. "Awww... isn't that just cute..." Natalie stated, "Ya... let me get the camera" Frank replied and he went downstairs to get the camera. He took a picture of the cute couple. The flash of light the camera made woken Ben and Gwen up. Both went up and Ben released his hands from Gwen and the couple stared at each other for awile before staring back to Gwen's parent. After that, they turned away and blushed a little._

_"Glad to see you both awake. Anyways, Max called me and wanted to see you too. You kids better get ready!" Natalie told the couple. Ben and Gwen started getting ready and Natalie closed the door and went down with Carl. "Um... Urgh... Ben... do you mine turn away?" Gwen said. (Yes, in her room, there's no place to change with the other seeing) "Why?" Ben said, "Well... I need to change..." Gwen stated, making Ben blush a little but he did say "Oh ok" and turned away._

_Gwen started taking off her clothes while Ben was still facing away, he doesn't know why but he really wanted to turn around and see Gwen... naked. He hold a urge to turn around. Gwen finished changing from her pajamas to her usual clothes. (Oh by the way, Gwen and Ben didn't take a bath and I don't care if they don't... That'll just ruined my story to a M Rated one... You know why...*Ben poking my should* "What now, Ben" "Um... Excuse me sir, but we need to go on with our story" "Oh ya, thanks for reminding me. ACTION!") It was Ben's turn but he didn't bother to tell Gwen to turn around as his mind were playing on him._

_He just take off his pajamas until what's left is his black and green striped boxers. Gwen turned around that made Ben remember... Gwen was still here..._ (What was I even thinking!_) Ben shouted to himself in his mind. He just changed right away and head down with Gwen following. They said a goodbye to Gwen's parents and head to Plumber HQ._

**-8.45 [[Location: Plumber HQ]]**

****_Ben and Gwen arrived and head to where their grandpa is. "Hey kidos, finally you're here, we have an urgent mission... Vilgax is back with that weapon you kidos stated. We must stop him as that weapon is a level 19 one, it's nearly the Omnitrix level! It's laser can only be prevent by a living thing or else, it's keep going until it reaches 1 kilometers! You must stop it before someone gets hurt!" said Max with a part serious part cool voice._

_"On it, grandpa." was Ben's answer. As soon as Ben said that, Ben and Gwen went to the location where Vilgax is to be said located. _(We must stop him before anyone gets hurt!) saying Ben in his mind while running)

**How's the story? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review!**

_ -To be continued_


	6. The Real Fight Part 2

**Yo! Anthony here! Glad it's the holiday, now I can upload twice per day! (For only three days of course) Anyways, last time on Ben and Gwen's Adventure Together...**

_**Ben and Gwen was caught spooning which Natalie and Frank found it "cute :D". The both were sent on a mission to defeat Vilgax, his minions and his weapon by Max. **_

**Will they succeed? Read on to find out!**

* * *

_-_**9.17 [[Location: Somewhere in Bellwood]]**

Ben and Gwen arrived at where Vilgax's Ship is. They saw millions of DNAliens attacking the citizen of Bellwood and Vilgax leaning at the door of his ship watching and laughing. Vilgax turned his attention to the cousins. "Well, well, looks like we have some company..." said Vilgax. "And your company is about to get chaotic!" Ben replied.

He slammed down on his Omnitrix(The real Omnitrix Azmuth worked on, I know he got that when he is 16 but here, he got it when he's 15.) and turned into Humongasaur while Gwen was ready for action. The both fought the DNAliens but were struggling. Humangasour changed to Crashhopper and bounce everywhere crushing the group of DNAliens.

A few minutes later, the Omnitrix timed out that made Ben growl. On the other hand, Gwen was having trouble defending herself with her mana shield. "Ben... I can't hold this any longer..." Ben turned his attention to Gwen and as soon as that, the Omnitrix was ready for action. "About time" said Ben before choosing Swampfire and slammed it. Unfortunately, he didn't paid much attention to what the Omnitrix was screening and mistransformed into Gravvattack.

"Oh well... at least it didn't turn into something hopeless." Ben calmly said, turning back his attention to Gwen, he used his powers to throw all the DNAliens into one spot. "Use your mana to trap them into place Gwen." Gravvattack said. Gwen nodded and does what he said. Soon it was only Ben, Gwen and Vilgax. (The weapon was not seen anywhere.) "Now, time to say GOOD NIGHT, Vilgax!" Gravvattack said before flying into Vilgax with his powers and tried to land a punch on him. "You wish, Tennyson..." and pressed a button which suddenly the weapon appeared behind him [Vilgax] and it shot Gravvattack, making him unconscious and landed on the ground.

"Ben!" shouted Gwen while running into him with watery eyes. Gravvattack fell to the ground and turned back to human form. Gwen held him in her hands and shouted again "Ben! Please... wake up, Ben!" "Hahaha... useless fool... he should've known better!" said Vilgax, Gwen turned her attention to Vilgax with watery eyes and placed Ben softly to the ground and said "You're the one who should've known better..." and with that, her eyes turned purple and slowly transform into her Anodite form. "Prepare yourself as you will pay of what you did!" finishing that, Gwen's size increases until she is as big as Way Big and ready to land a punch on his ship. "You wish... young Anodite" said Vilgax and pressed a button that teleports his ship to somewhere unknown. "No...!" Gwen shouted and turned back to human form but fell unconscious as she herself has used too much of her energy and made a few injuries. In the nick of time, Max arrived in his RV. "Ben! Gwen!" He shouted while rushing down to them. He picked them up to his RV and drove them to Plumber HQ.

When they reached there, Max, carrying Ben and Gwen in his hands, went to the resurrect level. He called some medics to take care of them. _What have I done..._ Max thought to himself.

**I know it's kind of hard to understand the last part but me, myself don't know how to call it... Anyways, do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review... I'm getting less review so PLEASE INVITE MORE READERS! **

** -To be continued**


	7. Note

**Changed somethings in the last chapter, thanks to Masato Nakajima; So be sure to re-read it. Now... this chapter is coming to an end but don't worry, I'll upload some new stories and I hope I'll improve... today, I need YOUR help. Give me something to write on my story! Just sending this as a note. Then I'll delete it, Thank You!**


End file.
